Anniversary Shopping
by Kurichi-chan
Summary: James asked Sirius to help him get an anniversary gift for Lily and Lily asked Remus to help her buy a gift for James. The day right before their anniversary! COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hehe, I thought of this story while shopping with my mom at Ann Taylor (store.) Funny how you can come up with stories at any moment. What made me write the dedication (at the bottom) is that, while I was there, I saw a little girl in one of those special wheelchairs, and, well, you could tell she had a disability. It broke my heart to see her like that. No one should go through that. So I dedicate this story to her and all other children like her.

Dedication: Dedicated to all the children all over the world with disabilities. Bless you all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

James sat on the comfortable armchair of his living room. His and Lily's anniversary was the next day and he still hadn't bought her anything. What special gift could you give your wife for your anniversary? Did she need anything? He wanted it to be the best present ever and he didn't have much time. His clock read ten in the morning.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed help. He wished he could ask her what she wanted, but he wanted to make it a surprise. Plus, she'd then know that he hadn't gotten anything for her yet! He started to tap the arm of his chair thinking for an answer. That's when Lily walked into the room.

"Darling, what are you doing in here all by yourself?" she asked. 

James smiled, "Nothing. Just relaxing."

Lily walked to where James was sitting and circled her arms around his neck. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow's our special day," she whispered happily next to his ear.

He smiled and kissed her. "I know." He then looked at her up and down. "Are you going out?"

"Yes. I've got to go over a friends house. Says she needs my help on something. I'll be back as soon as I finish there though."

"Alright."

"Will you be going anywhere?"

"I don't think-" he stopped. His answer had hit him. "Yes. I'll be paying a visit to our dear friend Sirius."

Lily laughed. "Send him my love and don't cause too much mischief."

"Lily, your talking to the great Marauder Prongs! I'd never get myself into mischief," he said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sure you won't," she said sarcastically as well and smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips and got up. "Well, better get going. I'll be back later! Bye."

"Bye sweetheart," and with that, Lily apparated.

James then sprang from his seat and went to grab his wallet. He then went to his fireplace and went to Sirius's place through Floo Powder. As he emerged from Sirius's fireplace he dusted himself off. He looked around but there was no sign of Sirius.

"Sirius!" James called. No one answered. He then decided to look around. The blinds in the house were all closed. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Which had piles of dirty dishes in the sink and clothing was thrown all around. He smiled to himself. As James walked down the hallway which led to the bathroom and bedroom he started to hear something related to a growl. Snoring. He laughed to himself as he walked up to Sirius's bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the door, and sure enough, he heard snoring.

James opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Sirius was asleep on the bed and didn't even notice James was there. "Sirius." He was answered by more snoring. He walked noisily over to Sirius and bounced onto the foot of the bed. "Oh Sirius." More snoring.

He thought and then smirked. This was going to be fun. He pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the blinds and they shot open emitting strong rays of sunshine. He then pointed it at the ceiling fan which began to spin. He got off the bed then pointed his wand at the sheets and pillow and smirked as they flew off the bed and across the room.

Sirius grunted and stirred in his sleep from the loss of his pillow, but just curled up into a ball. James laughed as he pointed his wand over Sirius's body and jets of cold water sprang out. Soaking Sirius and causing him to scream in surprise and fall off the bed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" James laughed as he saw a soaked Sirius poke his head up from the side of his bed.

Sirius's expression changed from surprise to rage as he looked at James, "You…."

And with that, Sirius started to chase James all over his house. Jumping over chairs and sofas and tables. Which didn't really matter since the house was in ruins already. When Sirius finally caught up to James he pounced on his back and tackled him to the ground. They started to wrestle until they were out of breath and panting on the ground.

"Morning Paddy," James panted on his place on the floor.

"What was that for?" Sirius said. Twisting his long, black hair to get the water out.

"Your wake-up call," James smirked.

"Yeah well I would have preferred an alarm clock. What did you wake me up for? Lily kick you out of the house?" Sirius laughed.

"No actually. She did not kick me out," he stated matter-of-factly. "Did you forget that it's my Anniversary tomorrow?"

"Course not Prongs," Sirius replied. "How could I, Sirius Black, forget my best friends Anniversary. I'm hurt," he pouted faking a tear.

"Alright, alright, dry up. Anyways, I sort of needed a favor to ask," he said scratching the back of his head.

Sirius sat up straight and looked into his best friends eyes. "What can the Great Prongs do in order to help Mr. Prongs?"

"Well, you see, I sort of don't know what to get Lily for our Anniversary tomorrow."

"Sort of, or just plain don't know what in the hell to get her?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, I confess, I don't know what in the hell to get her!" he said sadly.

Sirius looked deep in thought. "Is the Great Padfoot actually thinking? Let alone concentrating?" James laughed.

"Quiet! I'm trying to help you out. Does she desire or need anything?" Sirius asked.

"If I knew she did I wouldn't be asking for your help now would I?"

"Listen do you want my help or not? Now shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say. You and I will go to out to the stores and see if we could find anything for your wife alright?"

"That's it?"

Sirius looked annoyed, "Do you have a better idea? Of course you don't, so we'll do just that." He shivered. "But first I will have a shower before I catch a cold from your wake-up call this morning." He got up and walked to the bathroom.

James sighed. He felt better that Sirius was helping him. Immensely better. It was a start, and he had someone to help him get through this ordeal. He started to think about Lily. She probably had already gotten him something already. He wondered what it was. Little did he know was that he was actually very wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She looked one last time at the sign and then went in. She looked around the pub. There were a few people inside actually. More than usual. She scanned every table trying to find the person she was meeting there. She broke into a smile as she saw him. A man sitting all by himself in a corner. Staring at the tabletop like if it was the newest broom being sold. She felt a pain in her heart to see him all alone. But, she pushed it aside as she tip-toed closer to the man.

"Boo!" she cried. The man jumped in surprise and yelped. He turned to see Lily and he smiled and started to laugh. "Hey Remmy!" she couldn't help but give him a hug.

"Hey Lils," Remus said returning the hug. He looked very happy now and it brought a smile to Lily's face. 

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" she asked.

"Course not," he replied. "Shall we?" he asked pointing to the exit.

"We shall,." They started to walk and go through the door. In front of then stood the brick wall which had on the other side, Diagon Alley. "Thanks for helping me today Remus. I truly don't have the slightest idea on what to get James for a gift tomorrow."

"Anything for you Lily. This should be fun anyways. What are you two planning to do tomorrow? Go out on a romantic evening, or will James make an attempt to cook something?"

"Oh yeah, to cook something and burn down the house," she said.

Remus chuckled as he clicked the appropriate pattern on the bricks and it started to open for them. "Do you think we'll find something here?"

"Maybe. There are more stores here than just that Quidditch store here," she said.

"Ah yes. Sirius, James, and I would always go to that store since it was James's favorite. We would stay there hour after hour just starring at the latest broom that had just come out."

"I heard all the stories," she said.

"There's too many to tell," Remus said. "It would take us forever to tell them all." 

"I bet," she replied. "Now which store should we go in first?"

"Do you want to get him cloths?"

"Ahhh, he has that already. I want to get him something special. Something unexpected…" she thought out loud.

Remus thought hard. "How about jewelry? You can have something special written or embedded in a ring or necklace or something."

"I like that idea. Do you got any more ideas?" Lily asked.

"Not at the moment. Well, we could just skim though the stores until maybe we come across something," Remus suggested.

"Good idea, and if worst comes to worst I can always use the jewelry idea. I can just imagine it saying: James Potter." They laughed. 

"Very creative Lily," Remus said.

"Well Romeo, tell me what I should put on it when the time comes. Oh, let's go in that store first!" Lily cried pointing to a store. Before Remus could say anything, Lily had grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him right into the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius and James stood in front of the bricks that led into Diagon Alley. "Ummmm, do you remember the pattern?" asked Sirius.

"Actually I quite forgot it at the moment," James laughed at himself.

"So how are we going to get in?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Look, we should just start tapping the bricks and see if we can remember any of it at all," James said.

"And what if we can't?" asked Sirius.

"We will Padfoot. Be patient." James started to tap the bricks with his wand and Sirius just stood there watching. James kept on tapping and tapping but nothing would happen.

"Well…" said Sirius.

"Give me a few more minutes," he replied still tapping the bricks. Sirius watched, but as much as he tried to stay calm he grew more impatient.

"Oh move over!" he told James. He took out his wand. "Now you will let us through!" he shouted at he wall. He tapped some of the bricks. He stepped back and James watched. Nothing happened. James doubled over in laughter.

"So you want to play rough do you?!?" he threatened the brick wall. James laughed as he watched his friends attempts to get in. "Alright this is the last time. I am warning you!" he tapped the bricks on the wall. When he finished, he watched in satisfaction as the bricks started to move. James jaw dropped and Sirius smiled and him. "Never mess with the Great Sirius Black." With that said and done both men walked into Diagon Alley. One with a smile and the other in disbelief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: How was it? Good? I hope so. I'm sorry if it was too short but I want to make the upcoming events really good and enjoyable. Plus, working on 4 stories at once could get tiring. School doesn't help neither. I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I can! ^_^


	2. Close Call

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! This update is SUPER late and I beg you for your forgiveness. But when I posted this I kinda had no clue about where it would lead to. But now I got it and updates will be quicker, I promise. I hope this chapter makes up for at least a little of the time. 

I'd like to thank these people for reviewing my last chapter:

Yourfriendyou: I want to apologize to you the most/ thank you since you were the first to review my story. Thanks a lot! ^_^

Bombshell: Thanks for the review. ^_^

TheAntisocials: Thanks for the thought, and the review. ^_^

Lily Evans Potter9: Glad you loved it! ^_^

zweilicht densest : We'll see if they run into each other. ^_~

WindMaster: Here's your update. Thanks. ^_^

Madilyn: Thanks for taking the time to review and read my stories. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily squinted her eyes among all of the dress robes. There were so many to choose from. This particular store had just opened and had become a world-wide success. Remus eyed all the cloths with amazed eyes and a slack jaw. He never bothered to come into this store. Mostly because he couldn't afford such cloths.

The floor of the store was a brilliant gold color and the lights on top made it look more like a hall for a wedding than a store. The cloths were also all color-coded. Remus felt like he would have a heart-attack if he stayed longer. He felt totally in the wrong place. He walked over to a very good looking dress robe that was red and gold (Gryffindor colors) and dared to look at the price.

"My god!" he said, and immediately let go of the fabric. "They're crazy!" he muttered to himself. He walked over to Lily who was examining some REALLY expensive clothing. 

Remus thought to himself, _Does she have the money for these cloths? _

He then watched as Lily averted her eyes from the fabric and looked to the door. "Let's go."

"Your not buying anything?" Remus asked. _I hope not._

"Are you crazy? I can't afford this! I was just looking at all the prices. These people are crazy."

Remus smiled in agreement. The women at the registers were starring at them in aggravation, so Remus followed Lily quickly out of the store. Outside they both rubbed furiously at their eyes. 

"Why do they have their lights on? It's only noon. Trying to blind their customers?" she then noticed Remus was doing the same and giggled. "I guess you agree."

"I do. Now, where do we go to next?"

"Well, let's go look at the jewelry I guess," suggested Lily.

"Fine by me," Remus said and followed.

They both walked down the roads. Looking at the different stores on their way. They passed Flourish and Blotts, "I loved going in there," commented Remus. 

"I bet you still do."

He laughed, "Your right."

"A sanctuary for book-worms like you," Lily smirked.

"I am not a book-worm," said Remus.

"Sure." They then passed Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions. An ice cream store then came up.

"You want some ice cream?" Lily chirped up.

" It's over there," Remus pointed to the store. "What did you say?" 

"Oh okay. After that let's get some ice cream."

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Remus and Lily emerged from yet another store empty handed. "Nothing there either?" Remus asked.

"Come on Remus. Over there," Lily started to walk over to the ice cream shop.

"She's been acting a little strange," Remus said to himself. He started to walk after Lily until someone caught his eye. He did a double-take when he saw Sirius and James walking up the road. "Oh, my." If he remembered correctly, Lily had told him that she had told James she was going over a friends house. Not to buy a present for tomorrow. What would happen if they both bumped into each other?

He noticed they were walking closer and closer to were he was. His brain quickly thought about what to do, until he saw them stop and start to go into a store. James went in first, and Sirius was about to go in when he turned his head and saw Remus.

Sirius smiled and was about to shout out his name when Remus put up his finger to his lips. Sirius became confused but started to walk towards Remus who was beckoning him over.

"What's the deal Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him into another store, and into a corner.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?"

"Your with James."

"So."

"I'm with Lily."

"What?" Sirius asked surprised. "What are you doing with Lily? She's suppose to be at a friends house. James told me. Oh no," he thought, "Moony, your not……"

Remus slapped the top of his head. "Of course not!" he answered outraged. "Who do you think I am?!? I'm here with Lily buying an anniversary gift for James."

"No way! I'm here with James buying a gift for Lily!" Sirius then started to laugh.

"They both waited till the last moment to buy a gift."

"Is Prongs by any chance clueless on what he's going to buy for Lily?"

"You bet!" Sirius said, "It's quite funny. He came to me not knowing a thing on what he was going to do about a gift, and asked for my help of course. Is that what Lily did?"

Remus nodded. "Thought so." 

"Listen, like you said, James thinks Lily's at a friends house. Whatever the cost, don't let them see each other," Remus said.

"I'm way ahead of you Moony," Sirius said. "By the way, what's she planning to give him?"

"She and I still haven't come across anything worth-while," Remus said. "How's it going with Prongs?"

"Ah, we just started really. Did she say by any chance anything she would have liked?"

"I don't think so. It can't be that hard Padfoot," he stopped to ponder for a moment. "Say, why don't you two go into that jewelry store? Lily and I were just there, and she was eyeing some of the necklaces. I think you'll find what your looking for there."

"Jewelry, just what I was thinking. Alright Moony, thanks a lot."

"By the way, don't tell James I'm here. I won't tell Lily James is here neither."

"I know Moony. I know."

"Of course you do."

Sirius turned to leave, "Oh wait! What happens if we by any chance see each other somewhere?"

"You grab James and steer him somewhere else. I'll take care of the rest," answered Remus.

"Right then, See ya Moony," Sirius waved. "And good luck."

"See ya Padfoot. Same to you."

Remus watched as Sirius exited the store and headed back. "Could the day get anymore complicated?" he asked himself. He then exited the store and walked over to the ice cream shop.

He opened the door and walked in. The shop was full today with a bunch of tables and people chatting with each other. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Lily. He gave up searching and went to ask one of the woman who work there if they had by any chance seen her.

"Excuse me miss," Remus asked a tall dark-haired woman, "have you by any chance seen a woman who has red hair and green eyes? About this tall?" he showed the height with his hand.

The woman's eyes grew large, and she nodded her head. "Anything the problem miss?" he asked. Noticing how she had reacted.

"Well sir, she did indeed come in here, and she's still here," she moved closer to whisper something to him, "she had at least three of the largest coned ice creams and now I'm afraid she's paying for them in the bathroom. Poor dear, been throwing up for a while now. Are you her husband?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just a friend," he answered.

"Well, you might as well take a seat. It doesn't look like she'll be coming out any time soon," with that said, the woman walked away.

Remus then wandered over to a vacant chair and sat down. _Three cones? Oh Lily, I know you love ice cream but didn't you over do it a little? _He watched as people entered and exited the store. All eating ice cream and having a good time. With big smiles on their faces. Especially the children.

"Sir?" he looked up to see the tall dark-haired woman again. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know that your friend will be out shortly. I went to check on her."

"Oh thank you," he said.

"No problem. By the way, do you want some ice cream? I'll gladly give it to you for free if you'd like. For all the trouble."

"Why not. Thank you very much."

The woman smiled and ran off to get the ice cream. _She didn't even ask which flavor I liked. _

The woman came back quickly and gave him mint chocolate ice cream on a cone. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot," he smiled and she turned to leave. He licked the ice cream and actually liked it. He'd never tried it before. It wasn't too bad. He was enjoying the ice cream when he saw Lily walking sluggishly out of the woman's bathroom. Her hair was a little disheveled, and she looked sick.

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked. Hurrying over to Lily.

She looked up, saw Remus holding the ice cream, and immediately started to throw up again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? (hopefully not) Sorry to end it there, but next chapter's gotta have something good in it. (It will, don't worry) You don't have to worry about another update in about 100 years. I have everything planned out and ready. Until next time! ^_^


	3. Oh No!

AN: Here's the next chapter. That didn't take too long. I was actually done with this chapter the day after I put up chapter 2. But I didn't want to update too fast, so I waited till I got some reviews. Who knows. If I would have gotten more, I would have updated quicker. I wanted to make sure people actually knew the chapter existed. Anyways, a thanks is in order.

AgentOfDeception: OMG! Thanks for the plushie! *hugs Sirius plushie* ^_^ and thanks for reviewing both chapters. 

Lily Evans Potter9: You're awesome. Your one of the few people who came back and read my second chapter and reviewed. As to your thought, I'm not telling. Lol. Thanks for reviewing ^_^

J. E.A.R. Potter: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing. ^_^

SnufflesTheLlama: Hope the update wasn't too long. And if you thought where I left off last chapter was bad, you'll hate me this time ^_~ Thanks for reviewing! It made me happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Prongs!" Sirius called after James. Waltzing into the store. He looked around at the front of the store but didn't find James. He wandered over to the back and noticed James holding something up from a bin. "Prongs?" 

James turned around from what he was looking at and immediately hid something behind his back. But the harm was already done. "That's nice to get for your wife," Sirius winked. Indicating to the black thong behind James's back. He blushed a dark crimson color and flicked the garment back into the bin behind his back. "They have the matching bra over there," Sirius smirked. Pointing to a dummy wearing the matching set.

"Shut it! Where'd you go?" James asked flustered. Changing the subject.

"Had to go to the… bathroom," Sirius answered quickly.

"Alright," James said quirking his eyebrow. "You took an awfully long time," he mumbled.

"Well, you know how it is when you've got a bad stomach and stuff," Sirius lied. All the while in a cheery voice and a smile.

"Oh, Okay," James said.

"Look Prongs, on the way back, I saw a jewelry store. We should go there. Check it out. They have some really good stuff," he smirked, "unless you want to get those lovely garments for your wife." 

James punched Sirius hard on the shoulder. Causing Sirius to yelp in pain, "Ouch!"

"A jewelry store?" James thought. "Not a bad idea at all. Let's go see." James said. Rushing out of the store and leading the way. With Sirius running at his heels.

"Relax Prongs. The diamonds aren't going to run away," Sirius laughed at his best friend's antics.

"I know that," he snapped back irritated.

"Just checking," Sirius responded good naturedly. 

They walked down the busy road looking inside of every store. "Where is it again?" James asked.

"Uh," Sirius replied. Not having a clue where it was. He looked to his left, "Oh there!" he cried pointing to the store. He let out a deep breath. _That was close._

They both walked into the store and looked around at all the of the glass cases and cabinets. They then noticed that each part of the store was divided into sections. They passed the rings part of the store first, _'_You don't need one of those Prongs. You already proposed.' The diamonds shimmered and gleamed at them as they passed. Further into the store were the bracelets. From silver all the way to gold. 

"Should I get her a bracelet or necklace?" James asked bewildered.

"You should get her a necklace," Sirius replied. Remembering Remus's advice from earlier.

"Which one?" he asked. As they reached the end of the store they were surrounded by nothing but necklaces. There were billions of them all adorned in the glass cabinets, and even some glass cases on the wall. "There's so many to pick from. Which one should I get?"

"Umm, choose a pretty one," Sirius said.

"They're all pretty," James said. "You're a big help."

"Hey, who's idea was it to come in here? Mine!"

"Excuse me gentlemen."

Sirius and James turned around having heard an old male voice. But saw no one. James looked down and tried not to look so surprised. There was an old man before them who wore a black tidy suit and was indeed very short. Sirius was utterly bewildered and was still looking for the person that the voice belonged to. His head was swerving from left to right. Eyes searching hysterically. "Who said-" James nudged him hard on the side and Sirius looked at him.

James nodded his head to the old man and Sirius looked down. "Oh!" he said surprised. "Hello." _Nice Sirius. _James said to himself.

"Good afternoon," the old man said with a deep old voice and accent. Reminding them of a butler from a mansion. "Could I be of any assistance?" he asked.

"Uh," James looked at Sirius who just starred back. "Yes actually. We do need help."

"What, may I ask, are you searching for?" the old man asked.

"Umm, some necklaces. Well just one," said James.

"Is this necklace for a woman?"

"I hope so," Sirius joked.

James glared at him from the side while responding, "Yes, it's for my wife." 

"Ah, well, we have a variety as you can see to choose from. But there is always a special necklace for a special woman. What does this fine woman look like?"

"She's gorgeous. Has long red hair and green eyes," James saw the old man's brows come together. "A problem?"

"That's very peculiar. I would have sworn I had a woman walk in today with the same-"

Sirius grabbed James roughly by the arm and tugged him to one of the glass cases. "Look at these Prongs. These are lovely. Just choose one of these."

"Padfoot? What are you-?"

Sirius swerved around, "We really don't need your help anymore. Thanks a lot." Sirius said to the old man.

"Which one do you fancy the most Prongs?" Sirius asked quickly to James. Ignoring the weird looks he was receiving. "Better yet, which one would Lily like?"

James gave up and started to gaze at all the different necklaces. "They all look pretty. Oh, what do you think of that one?" James asked. Pointing to a gold chain that had a diamond attached to the bottom.

"Not bad," Sirius commented. "But look at that one."

James shifted his gaze to see a beautiful golden necklace all by itself on display. It started as a single thread, to go on the back of the neck, and then changed to three threads of gold on each side, which met at the middle. Which was supported by three diamonds on each of the three threads that met. 

"You have good taste Padfoot," James said.

"I know I do," Sirius replied. "So is that the lucky necklace?"

"What's the price?" asked James. Eyes widening at the thought.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked. "This is your wife we're talking about! The one person you would sacrifice anything to! Don't be cheap! It's not every day you get to celebrate your anniversary! Now buy it!"

James's eyes narrowed. "I'm not cheap!"

"Prove it!" challenged Sirius.

"Sir!" James called to the old man. Turning around, "I would like to purchase this necklace."

The old man walked slowly over to the back of the case. "Which one sir?"

"That one," James pointed.

"Ah, you have very good taste sir," complimented the old man. Taking out the necklace cautiously. 

"_I_ have good taste," mumbled Sirius.

"This necklace has been admired by many. It is rare as well. The style that is. It is a new style, that is why it's so rare."

The old man carefully took the necklace and put it into a navy blue case. "Are you ready to pay for this sir?"

"Uh," he sneaked a glance at Sirius who was watching closely. "Yes I am."

~*~

"I cannot believe this!" shouted James as they exited the store. "No wonder it had so many admirers. No one would buy it because of the price!" Sirius just laughed and laughed. 

"What are you laughing at?" James snapped.

Sirius put up his index finger to say something but was hit with a fresh new wave of laughter. James hit him hard on the arm, but Sirius only laughed harder. James started to mumble to himself while Sirius was taking in deep breaths to control himself.

He tapped James on the shoulder, "If Lily doesn't like it, I'm going to laugh my ass off. HAHAHA!!" Sirius resumed his laughter.

"She will like it for your sake. Or I'll strangle you with it!"

Sirius's laughter turned to giggles as he regained his composure. "Well, it's been a hell of a day partner. Mission accomplished!" he said patting James on the back.

"You do think she'll like it don't you?" James asked stopping.

Sirius gave James a surprised look but smiled. "Oh Prongs." He grabbed the bag from James's hand and took out the navy blue box that held the necklace in it. "Gifts are things that you give to people. Your not always going to receive a gift you like, but you know what? It's the thought that counts. That person sacrificed what little time there is in life to get this for you. Like I said, it's the thought that counts. A she will like it," Sirius added.

James started at his best friend in amazement. "Those are the most beautiful and intelligent words I have ever heard come from your mouth."

Sirius smiled. "Well, I am a beautiful and intelligent person!" he stated a matter-of-factly. Swinging his arm out to prove his statement, and loosing his grip on the box at the same time. Everything went in slow motion after that. James' eyes widened as did Sirius's. But Sirius immediately went to dive for the box. Which was heading straight into the gutter! Sirius leapt from his spot and dove head-first, arms out in front, to reach the box. 

James watched in horror, and winced, as Sirius's clawing hands missed the box, and his face slammed into the concrete over the opening of the gutter. The navy blue box… was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Where you guys expecting that? Lol. That's my Sirius! R&R please ^_^


	4. What Do I Do Now?

Ch. 4 What Do I Do Now?-James 

AN: I'm so sorry for the late update. It's been really rough for me this break. I got to miss the last week of school before break because I was REALLY sick and it was also my birthday on the 23rd of December, and I went off to Disney too. But I was thinking about writing the chapter don't worry. Thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter!

I dedicate this chapter to a really good friend of mine and I thank them very much for helping me out with this chapter. Thanks a lot AgentOfDeception! ^_^

*=*=*

Sirius P.O.V.

__

It happened so fast yet so slow. As if someone had pressed the slow motion button. I remember swinging my arm out and losing my grip. How in the hell did I do that?! My eyes widened in shock but I went with my instincts and leapt to get the box. 

'Oh shit! Please let me get it. Please let me get it. What in the hell is that?!' There was a big dark hole in front of me. That didn't stop me though!

I was going to get that damn box for my best friend's sake. All the concentration I possessed was on it. All I could see was it. I reached out my arms and saw it come closer to me. There was still hope! 'Just a little more.' I almost had it. It was so close to my fingertips. I smiled because I knew I had it. I felt the velvet box in my fingertips. Victory was in my grasp.

But it disappeared! *BANG* It all went black. 

End P.O.V.

"Sirius! Wake up!" Slap. Sirius wasn't sure whose voice it was. Slap. "Can you hear me? If you see a light at the end of a dark tunnel don't move towards it! Turn and run!"

"He's not dead you idiot," Remus said with a sigh. 

"Unfortunately," came a cold drawling voice. "Then the world would be rid of one less fool." That definitely wasn't James. He had a good idea of who it belonged to though.

Sirius sat bolt upright. Surprising both James and Remus who had been crouched over him. A disgusted look came over his face as he saw who it was, "You…."

"Yes, me. Surprised?" sneered Snape. "What happened to your face? Or was it always like that?"

Sirius twitched. Blood boiling. He had no idea what Snape was talking about but he knew a diss when he heard one. He tried to jump up and attack but two sets of hands held him back tightly. 

"Temper, temper Black," Snape said.

"Is there anything we can help you with Severus?" asked Remus. Struggling to hold Sirius back. Who was trying to free himself to get at Snape.

"I just have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, expensive jewelry is not to be thrown around like a child's play thing," he said, eyeing Sirius who gritted his teeth. "Second," he said quietly leaning in, "they're looking for you, Potter."

"What are you talking about Snape?" James asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he answered, discretely tapping his left forearm. "Since you are all here, you should look into buying Black a mask. That face is hideous." 

"Since you are here Snivellus, you should look into buying some shampoo for that greasy head of yours," Sirius snapped back.

"At least I have something in my head. Good afternoon," he said eyeing the three of them, and left with a swish of his long black cloak. Sirius growled and mumbled incoherently to himself. Remus heard though and snorted.

"That greasy haired- My head!" he whined in pain. Just realizing the ache for the first time. He brought his hand up and felt the growing lump on his forehead, and scrapes on his chin. "My beautiful face!" he cried.

"Snape was right in that respect," said Remus. "But it could easily be healed."

"You're agreeing with him?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Well," he started.

"Never mind," he said irritated. "I got a head ache." There was a really bad pounding in his head His eyes shot open as he started to regain his memory, "The box! No! I'm sorry James!" he looked at him, "I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sor-"

"Shut up Sirius," James said. "Remus, can we summon it?"

"I'm afraid not. It's too deep and we won't be able to see it. It could be god knows where right now," replied Remus.

"Dammit," sighed James.

"Maybe you can get another one," Sirius said.

"Are you crazy?" James cried. Staring in disbelief.

"Probably, he hit his head pretty hard," said Remus.

"Thanks Remus," Sirius replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh that's right!" Remus remembered. "James, I had to take Lily over to St. Mungo's. Don't worry. Just some stomach problems."

"St. Mungo's? Why did you have to take her? I thought she was at a friend's house," said James.

"She, er, contacted me from there. Her friends had an emergency and couldn't do it. Desperate times call for desperate measures," he finished.

"But I saw her-" Remus pinched Sirius hard. "Never mind."

"Are you two keeping something from me?"

"No," they blurted in unison. 

"I think you are," James eyed them dangerously. 

Remus stood up quick before anything could happen. "We should go check up on Lily shouldn't we?"

"Definitely," Sirius chirped up. "Gotta get my face back to its beautiful self."

"Okay. But I'm watching you two," he hissed. "Wait! What about a gift?"

"You're the loving, caring husband. You'll figure it out," said Sirius.

"This is all your fault Sirius!" he fumed. 

"Moony, help me."

"I'm staying out of this one," Remus said.

~*~

After arriving at St. Mungo's, the trio went up to the Medi-Witch at the front desk. "Excuse me," started James, "Where can I find Mrs. Lily Potter?"

"She checked out already. You just missed her actually," she said, not looking up at him. 

"Alright then," James said. Turning to leave.

"What about me?" asked Sirius.

The Medi-Witch, without looking up, took out a wand and swished and flicked at Sirius. In an instant, his face was back to normal. "I'm cured! And pretty," he smiled, touching his face.

"And witty and gay," muttered Remus. Earning a snicker from James.

"What was that?" he asked dangerously. Eyes flashing.

"Nothing," Remus said innocently. While James struggled to hide silent laughter.

"Do you need anything else?" asked the Medi-Witch, unamused. 

"No. We'll be going now," James said.

They walked away and just stood around. "It's getting late," Remus said checking his watch. "You should go see Lily. Though I'm sure she's just fine."

"What about the gift though?" he asked miserably.

"It's dark out, and I doubt you'll be able to find something," said Remus.

James let out a heavy sigh, "I'm in deep shit."

"Tell her the truth. That you got her something but gorgeous over here lost it," Remus indicated to Sirius. 

"I said I was sorry," Sirius defended. He looked at his distressed friend and frowned. "I'll go to Lily and tell her what I did and that you had gotten her a gift. I don't mind getting the blame, or whacked I guess. "

"Don't worry about it Sirius," James said. "I know you didn't mean it. Plus, I let out my frustration from slapping you earlier."

"That explains it," Sirius huffed.

"I'll see you guys later," James said, and left.

When he arrived home he was still sweating bullets. He noticed the house was quiet and headed up to his room. He opened the door quietly to see Lily fast asleep under the covers. A pang of guilt hit him and he frowned. He walked in slowly and stared at her sleeping form. He kicked off his shoes, changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. He laid down starring at the ceiling. Thinking about the horrors that awaited him the next morning.

~*~

AN: I have to say, I'm happy with this chapter. Alright. Another reason why the chapter wasn't up sooner was because, originally, this was suppose to be the last chapter. But I was told that it would be too long. Which I agree to. So, I got the last chapter all ready to be updated at any moment. Depending on how happy I get when I read some of your lovely reviews. ^_^ Oh, and I wish everyone a late Merry Christmas or Hanukkah and a Happy New Year! 


	5. Love Requires No Gifts

AN: Alright, we've finally come to the end. The last chapter! I hope you'll like it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be quiet now, on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James opened his eyes groggily the next morning. They felt puffy and they stung because he barely got any sleep last night. He had been tossing and turning. Trying to think of something for tomorrow. No luck though. He turned his head to see Lily still fast asleep. A wave of dread passed over him. He blinked a few times to shake away the drowsiness and thought of what to do. Being next to Lily didn't help, so he decided to quietly slip out of bed. He jumped in surprise as he felt an arm tug him back down. He turned to see Lily's happy face smiling at him.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered and hugged him.

"Happy anniversary," he replied with a weak smile.

"Where were you going?" she asked.

"To, er, make you breakfast." he replied quickly.

"How sweet. I'll help you." Lily said happily.

"Nononono. I'll bring it to you. Just lie here, in bed, right there. Okay?" James said quickly.

"Alright," she said eying him suspiciously.

"Be right back." he said and casually walked out of the room. When he closed the door though, he sprinted in a flash down the stairs and into the kitchen. His heart was beating fast and he felt very awake and alert all of a sudden. That run hadn't helped either. 'What should I do? What should I do?' 

"Breakfast," he remembered. He bounded over to the refrigerator and took out some eggs, butter, ham, and orange juice. He closed the refrigerator door shut, then reached up to get the bread for toast. He rushed over to a cabinet and took out two glasses.

"Shit. I forgot to ask her how she was feeling," James remembered. Lily had gone to the hospital the previous day. "Okay James. Breathe." He did just that, and it somewhat calmed him down. He decided to start the breakfast and think of a plan.

He grabbed an egg and started to crack it open and put it into a bowl. He went quickly to the butter and started to spread it on the bread. He grabbed the orange juice and poured it into the two glasses. He had been so absorbed in 'making breakfast' that he never noticed Lily come down to watch him.

"James?"

"Ah," he shrieked, spilling orange juice on the floor. "Oh Lily."

She had an amused expression on her face and she asked him, "Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong? Of course not. Why would you think that?" he asked, breathing heavily with a smile.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I just saw you crack the eggs open and pour its contents into the sink, and spread the butter on the counter, and pour orange juice into two egg shells, and onto the floor now," she said. Recalling the unforgettable scene.

James quirked an eyebrow up and looked behind him into the sink. Only to see egg yolk in it. He also saw butter on the counter and the egg shells he had just opened filled with juice. He twitched, and swore that he didn't do that. He leaned onto the counter with a heavy sigh.

He then felt a hand rubbing his back. "Didn't sleep well?" Lily asked.

"No," responded James.

"Go sit at the table. I'll make breakfast okay."

"Alright. Sorry about, um, this," indicating the mess.

Lily giggled, "It's alright. Just go sit down and I'll take care of everything."

He looked at her face and into her eyes. So many emotions and affection just for him. That only made him feel worse. He carefully left the kitchen area, avoiding the mess on the floor, and fell into a chair on the other side of the counter. He closed his eyes and just tried to relax for a while. Hyperventilating wasn't going to help him at all today. 

He could already hear the popping of the eggs and smell that delicious smell coming from it. He licked his lips hungrily and just started to daydream about breakfast. How good it was to sit down in front of a home-cooked meal done by your wife, and how he'd gobble up the breakfast saying it was delicious and making Lily smile. 

He couldn't help but smile at the daydream. He turned to watch Lily make breakfast over the counter, still smiling. Her wand was in her hand and she was salting the eggs, buttering the bread, and pouring the juice in two glasses. How she could do all that in one time, James would never know. Women were known to be talented that way. 

She hummed to herself and put the sunny-side up eggs on a glass plate. Including the toast and ham. The humming seemed to relax him, so he put his head back and closed his eyes. He then heard Lily settle a plate in front of him and he perked up. Eyeing the food on his plate hungrily. Come to think of it, he hadn't had dinner or lunch yesterday. No wonder he was starving.

He saw Lily sit next to him and smile at him. He smiled back and dove into his meal. 'Either I'm very hungry or this is delicious'. He decided it was the latter and happily ate his meal. Forgetting his problems and worries for the moment.

Lily, on the other hand, was convinced that something was wrong. James never acted like this. He had been so jumpy and edgy since he woke up. 'He's keeping something from me, and I intend to find out what'. She bit into her toast and thought of a way to approach James on the matter.

"Oh Lily, how are you feeling? Remus said you went over to the hospital. What happened?"

"Oh don't worry about that," she said making a gesture in the air. He never noticed her smile. "I just had too much ice-cream."

"Again? Lily! Anyways, just to let you know, I went over there to look for you, but they said you had already checked out," James explained.

"Don't worry about it. Really," Lily said. She saw James had finished his meal and was acting like himself right now. Relaxing and stretching his arms and legs over the chair. 'It's now or never'. She scooted her chair right next to James' and laid her head on his shoulder. James merely looked at her and then relaxed again. 'So far so good '. She then started to rub her cheek against his shoulder and said, "Today's a really special day. Isn't it?"

She felt James immediately grow tense and she smirked. 'I'm getting warm', she thought. "O' course. Very special," James managed to say.

'Now what do I say?' She quickly thought of something, "What do you like most about today?" 'Nice thing to say,' she told herself dramatically.

"Being with you of course." 'He's sucking up to me,' Lily smirked.

A thought then came to her. "But something isn't right." 'That's better'.

"Right? What's wrong" James asked.

She felt him go tense and giggled inside her head. "I don't know. Something's missing."

"Missing?" 

She heard a weird tone in his voice and congratulated herself. 'I'm getting warmer'. She smiled and cast her gaze downward, "I still have to give you my gift," she said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. She saw James' eyes widen and realization hit her. James didn't have a present for her! That's it? That's what all the edginess was all about? She nearly laughed. She decided to go in for the kill. "James?" she said. Voice calm and serene.

"Yeah?" he squeaked, but then coughed to recover. But the damage was done and she new his secret.

"Where's my present?" 

James' heart skipped a beat and everything froze. The time had finally come as he knew it would. But why now? He couldn't do it. He thought up a quick excuse. "I, uh, yeah, gotta go fetch it. Be right back." He couldn't tell Lily. What would she think of him?

He made to get up, but a firm hand held him back. "What are you going to fetch? There's nothing to fetch," said Lily. "Aren't I right?"

James' jaw dropped. He just starred at Lily. She knew? How? Was it obvious? He honestly didn't know what to say. "Uh." 'Tell her the truth,' Remus' voice rang through his head. 'Should I?'. 'Tell her the truth god dammit!' 'Fine!' "I'm so sorry Lily! I did get you a present butitfellthroughthegutter and I wasn't abletogetit and I couldn'tbuyyou another one cause Iwasbroke and I ranoutoftime and I'msosorry!" he finished without stopping. 

He stared at his feet. Waiting for screams or even a slap to his face. But instead, he heard laughter. He looked up surprised to see Lily laughing at him from her chair. James stared, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Lily smiled at him and shook her head. After her laughing fit had passed, she starred at him and just shook her head. She walked right up to him and said, "Do you honestly think I care whether you got me a present or not?" James looked dumbfounded. "Oh James. You can be as dense as Sirius you know that? You didn't have to get all worked up about a simple gift. because there are things that are way more important than presents."

Slowly, realization started to sink into James. Lily didn't care whether he had gotten her something or not. All she wanted was for today to be a very special and loving day for the both of them. A gift was just an object. A gift, let alone object, couldn't symbolize how they truly felt for each other. The best things in life are priceless. 

He didn't trust his voice, so he just let out a heavy sigh of relief. The ice was finally broken. He felt arms wrap around his waist and he happily returned it. Smiling and laughing quietly at the situation. He felt Lily laughing against his chest, and his smile grew wider. 

He snapped his attention to Lily when then felt her pinch him. "Thank you for your gift."

"Gift?" James asked confused.

She nodded. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to give you mine," Lily smiled happily at him. A twinkle in her emerald eyes.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the gift?" Lily grabbed both his hands a placed them on her stomach.

"A baby boy." 

__

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Were you guys expecting that? Yes, the story is finished. I had a really fun time doing it too. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story and supported it. ^_^

I'm not too sure about this but… how does a sequel sound to you? Any suggestions, please tell me. 


End file.
